Problem: Add.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${5}$ ${5}$ $.$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $3$ $6$ $.$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Because ${55}$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and two $0$ 's behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{1}{5}$ ${5}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $+$ $3$ ${6}$ $.$ ${1}$ $2$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $9$ $1$ $.$ $1$ $2$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({55} + {36}) + {0.12}\\\\ &=91 + {0.12}\\\\ &=91.12 \end{aligned}$ $91.12 = 55 + 36.12$